


Where The Dreamers Lay

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Where The Dreamers Lay

_"We can escape to a higher plane_   
_In Nirvana stay_   
_Where the dreamers lay_   
_I'll lay you down, lay you down"_

"And finally, the suffering can end..." He whispered softly while stroking the petite blonde's hair.

On the cold floor lay two men in each others arms. They were dressed in their best suits. Blood was staining the white carpet. It was dead quiet. The black-haired man's hand stopped moving. Both men's heartbeats slowed down until nothing could be heard.

Drops of blood fell to the ground making a silent sound.

In the distance, the church bells rang twelve o'clock and the sound of the police car's siren got closer and closer. A bird flew in from the open door and sat on the table. It looked down at the dead bodies and flew away, scared that the same would happen to him.

Bloody footsteps left a trail on the sidewalk. The murderer glanced once over his shoulder and continued limping away. He dropped the gun in the bush and took his bloody shoes off.

In the house, nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. The lights of the police cars lightened up the whole neighbourhood.

 

People say, that life is fragile. You only live once. But for me, life is kind of like food. You spend a whole lot of time making it, and in minutes it's gone. Life is the same. You build your life for years, to be as happy and succesful as you can and then you die. What comes after death? A new life? Or would that be too cruel?

Life is hard. Death is peaceful.

_"Safe on a higher plane_   
_In Nirvana stay_   
_Where the dreamers lay_   
_I'll lay you down, lay you down"_


End file.
